


Yours For Life

by flickawhip



Series: Glenda's Girls [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Glenda and another pet.RP Fic.





	Yours For Life

Samantha had smiled even as she moved to settle at Glenda's feet, nestling against her knee softly. 

"Are you happy, m'lady?"

Glenda smiled.

"Yes....are you?"

"Yes m'lady."

"Then that is all that matters..."

Samantha had murred softly at Glenda’s words, leaning a little more into Glenda's knee. Glenda smiled and bent down to softly kiss the girl’s hair. Samantha had purred softly. Glenda purred back. 

"M'Lady..."

"Yes my love?"

"May I... be with you tonight?"

"Oh but of course you may my sweet."

Glenda murred. 

"Thank you m'lady..."

Glenda took Samantha's hand and began to lead her to the bedroom. Samantha had smiled even as she followed her mistress. Once inside Glenda began disrobing Samantha. Samantha blushed but let Glenda disrobe her. Glenda smiled.

 

"Such a sexy body..."

"I'm glad you think so." 

Glenda smiled and got down on her knees in front of Samantha. She then began kissing her legs. Samantha murred. Glenda began kissing her way up and inwards. Samantha continued to murr, then mewl. Glenda took Samantha's clit into her mouth and began to suckle. Samantha soon cried out and came.


End file.
